less than angelic
by x-princess-X-skittles-x
Summary: Alena Maria Strife left home years ago because she couldn't live without him. Now he's tracked her down in her new life. Things should be simple but a boyfriend, a movie star bodyguard best friend and a war change all that.
1. the city of fairies

Chapter One. The City of Fairies.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Advent Children/FF7 nor do I own any of their circumstances should I choose to use them. I do however own Alena Maria Strife (even though I don't own her parents or her brother).

-------------

They say that Los Angeles is the city of Angels; heck there's even songs about it. But in my humble opinion there are very little angels in LA, perhaps none even. People come to the big city to find fame and fortune. To meet the rich and fabulous, to become someone and make something out of their mediocre lives. I wish I could claim to have come here for the same foolish reasons. But no, not me, not Alena-Maria Strife. Nope I came here to hide. Actually LA is definitely a good place to hide. No one knows your name here; no one cares unless you actually let them. And that's the operative word, let. Just because you want someone to care doesn't mean they will; in fact they'll probably do the exact opposite. I don't really understand why I came here; it's not like I can actually hide. But I guess I just needed to feel like I could. And in LA you can hide. I mean you can be murdered here and no one would actually notice until the body starts to decompose and people start to complain about the smell and that's when they call the police in.

In other words me. I'm a police officer, or that's what I started off being but only because I have a knack for seeing the supernatural in the some what natural murders. So I became a retainer to the police force, better hours not pay. I don't even get danger money and I go up against the real danger. And I'm not talking about your run of the mill murders or muggers either. I still can't get how people can walk around in this town and turn a blind eye to the things that go on here. This world isn't just composed of humans. There are Fey; vampires; werewolves; ghosts; devas; spirits; changelings and my personal favourite, demons. They walk around with the best of us and no one really knows. Well ok maybe I slightly exaggerated. I haven't actually seen a Vampire, nor have I heard any rumours of people being bitten in the neck and I don't actually know if there are any werewolves; or not real ones anyways.

There are loads of Fey who can manipulate their bodies and transfigure themselves into animals, usually only one kind because it does too much damage to the body for it to change into too many forms. I saw this one woman who tried to change into five different animals (not at the same time) and it took its toll on the body by making the bones weak and disfigured and she had to walk with a hunch and her facial structure was pretty screwed up. I also know this boy from my childhood who changed into a tiger so often that his eyes are gold with slit like pupils and fangs and even the mouth is that curled shape of felines. He was pretty cool, but I haven't talked to him in a while.

Deva's and spirits are hard to come by these days. Some believe that they've gone back to the forests to never interact with humans because the humans have ruined their world. As for the rest of my little list: the Fey (also can be spelt Fae) or Fairies are the most common but you'd be lucky if you came across a pure bred. Most have mingled with humans too much that their blood has been diluted and their powers have diminished while others have revoked the old ways. There are still some old families who respect the old ways and generally live by them and have moved to form clans in the country. There aren't many in America and fewer still here in LA.

LA is the bad apple. We deal with changelings and demons. While it's true that Changelings are fairies (you can tell by the elongated fingers and amazing metabolism) they aren't members of the fey council and so they have been exiled from the fey community. No fey will stand by a changeling, which makes it easier on the police to prosecute them when they don't have a high ranking fairie king standing up for them.

Anyways, Changelings aren't exactly a threat to adults; they just have a habit of abducting babies and molesting children, because most changelings have a taste for young boys and girls. People still blame the Fey for stealing children, but the Fey have no need for babies. Changelings are just sick minded, sometimes they even impregnate young women to bare children for them because they're a dying race. I've even heard that they're forming an army to remove the fey council from power; of course the man who told me this stank of whiskey and something like red weed.

On to Demons… what can you say about demons? The most feared of all supernatural creatures because they worship the devil. That's a myth by the way: that all demons worship the devil. No they don't usually worship the Christian god or Buddha or anything that moralistic, but the ones I've come across worship materialistic things like most humans. Money or fame or vanity things like that. I don't think they are fallen angels either because that would imply that there are angels and I have yet to see one. The most common demons I've ever dealt with have been the incubi. They're sexual demons from the medieval world who prey on women or Succubi who prey on men and contrary to popular belief demons aren't red faced men/women with warts and red eyes. No most are very handsome or beautiful which makes it easy for them to prey on women and men. Easiest way to defeat a demon is to trust your instincts, never go out alone or with a man/woman alone unless you know him/her well. Prevention is the best policy and if you have been caught by one, keep your faith. Your faith in what ever it may be is the only thing that defeats them. Say a prayer or something but just have faith.

Some demons can't be seen; they can manipulate their bodies to be invisible. It causes a lot of trouble for me trying to use my power against them. Yeah, I have magic. I'm a Demi-Fey. My father is a full blooded Fey, though he doesn't have the traits that most seem to have. Most Fey I've come across have green eyes, the colour of emeralds. My father has blue eyes. A really vibrant blue, but blue none the less.

Nobody ever knew much about my mother, but most believed that she was a witch. So that's what I grew up to believe, my mother was a witch. Well, whatever, it doesn't matter anymore; she's dead, died giving birth to me. In fact I killed her. I drained her life force to bring myself into the world, quite literally. It's hard to explain. The fey in me fights the witch in me constantly. It takes up most of my energy and each day it gets harder to fight. More so since I came to LA. While I lived at home I was surrounded by Fey who I could feed off enough to keep my energy, but here I haven't got that. There aren't many fey who are strong enough to feed me and those that are… let's say I don't feel comfortable going to them. Well, there is one Fey who can sustain me here, my best friend Serenity Gainsborough. And no the feeding is nothing sexual, well it can be but it doesn't have to be. In fact I prefer it not to be. I just have to be in Reni's company for an hour or so each day and that keeps me going. But I don't really know how much longer I can last if I keep going on like this.

Not many of my friends know of my secret. They would freak if they did. The only ones who know are Serenity Gainsborough and Marina Wells. Marina knows because her boyfriend Jesse Hood is a demi-fey and she herself is ¾ fey; though don't ask how that came to be. And well you know why Serenity knows. She's not a fey like me though. She descends from the line of fey who can manipulate their bodies into an Animagi form. Her preferred form is a dragon. And judging from her colouring and looks, I'd say she's pretty high ranking in her species. She doesn't talk much about her clan, but I don't get the feeling that she's ashamed of them, more that she misses them. I miss my family too but I can't go back. Not while he's still there.

So until he decides to leave my family home, I'm staying here.


	2. serenity

Chapter Two. Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Advent Children/FF7 nor do I own any of their circumstances should I choose to use them. I do however own Alena Maria Strife (even though I don't own her parents or her brother).

-------------

"Hey what took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and confidant. She stood in front of me, hands on hips, emerald eyes watching me, a silver brow raised while her silver hair with ice blue streaks was pulled back from her face leaving it unframed. Her face was definitely pretty; she's a model, designer and actress and she doesn't use Glamour to enhance her looks. Her beauty is natural brought about by… well I'm not sure because she eats as much junk as I do, but she does a lot of exercise, every day we go for a jog and once a week we play hockey for the woman's team. Her skin and features are pale and smooth like a Japanese doll, though there is a hint of something mystical within her eyes. She's one of those fey who can choose to morph themselves into an animal, but she doesn't do it very often. Doesn't need to, as I said she's a high ranking person in her clan so therefore she can use the strength of the dragon without having to transform.

She also can manipulate time. I've seen her do it a couple of times. She can't go back to the past or speed time up for everyone. She can only do it for herself and in intervals; otherwise she could seriously injure herself. All Fey have limits on their power so it's very rare that they call on their powers. They only use them in duels, but there is no such thing now, well not that I've heard. We only use incantations now if we do use magic. I rarely use my powers and if I do it's to banish a demon but mostly I prefer to kill them with weapons. Lead bullets are lethal to fey; nothing else will do it. We also have a serious allergy to Iron. I can't wear anything with Iron in it or Lead, it makes me come out in a rash but it's only a minor one because I have some other blood in me too.

"Wes had something important to tell me."

Wesley Grey is my long term boyfriend. I met him when I got a little too up close and personal with a demon shortly after joining the force and he asked me out, Wes that is, not the demon. We got on well and we've been together ever since. He's everything I'm not. Enthusiastic, sometimes a little over enthusiastic; generous; kind and very stubborn but also open and caring, not to mention honest. He's lovely. He has these soft azure eyes that make you want to melt and a thick mop of messy peacock blue hair. His skin is a New England beige and his features are soft and well proportioned to his face. His lips are wide and full. Coupled with the athletic body he's the perfect man and he's a doctor. Can a girl ask for anything more? Well possibly. He's just a tad too nice, but I wouldn't replace him for anything. I knew his complete opposite and I hadn't done too well with that relationship.

"Which was?" she prompted as we wandered up the street.

Already her aura was moving over mine, moving over the gaps and covering them, but not plugging them. Only a certain person could fill the holes in my aura and strengthen it. I knew I was putting myself in danger by leaving myself vulnerable to attack, but I had to. This was the lesser of the two evils.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He got called out and so we're leaving it till tomorrow."

"We're going out tomorrow." Reni reminded me and I winced.

"Right well I'll call Wes later and tell him to reschedule."

She nodded. "So what time are we meeting up?"

Again I shrugged. I'm a really indecisive person; I usually just go with the flow and let everyone else make the decisions. I guess that's why I'm so desperate to stay in LA, I made the decision to come here on my own and I don't want my decision to be in vain.

"Fine how about we meet up at ten?"

I nodded and we wandered up to a queue of people standing outside 'Silent Fantasies' the newest club to open. I was a bit apprehensive of the name; so Detective Tanaka had ordered me to go and see what the big deal was.

"So how's work been lately?" I finally asked for lack of anything better to talk about, my gaze was trained on the multitude of teens in front of us. I didn't want to talk about anything that would make people suspicious. I just wanted them to be normal, and if they happened to be suspicious by being normal then I would consider that a plus.

"Well I've been swamped with scripts from a group of directors, or their casting crew wanting me to star in their films."

I smiled hearing the news. Ever since Serenity's first premier became a box office hit her career has really taken off and it's nice to see. Besides her job is so much safer than mine, at least I don't have to worry about her being attacked on set. She's always been watched by body guards, both fey and human. I glanced over my shoulder and nodded at the two guys dressed in black who followed us at a safe distance. They were far enough behind us to give us privacy but should we be attacked then they'd be close enough to help us out. Though to be honest I'd say Serenity would be the stronger out of the four of us. I wish I had her strength sometimes, but my power is based on Light; I can conjure up a mighty storm with my other powers.

I tucked a stray strand of blond hair away from my face. A lot of people say that I look exactly like my mother, the same refined, chiseled bone structure, the same porcelain skin and the same slender body, though I'd hardly say that it was as curvy as my mother. I guess I took after my father in that and I definitely got my attitude and temperament from him.

Though maybe if my mother had been still alive I might have inherited her gentle, kind and generous nature. Well, I don't actually know a lot about her because dad doesn't like to talk about her, but from what I've heard, she was a virtuous person, always giving of herself and never hesitating to help a friend in need. She wasn't selfish, not like me. Instead I'm cynical, sarcastic and bitchy at times. I don't trust easily but once I do I give them everything, and that has failed me many times. I am loyal; I won't deny that. It's one of my best traits, but also one of my flaws. Being loyal to someone means believing in them and that no matter what they do; they'll always come through for me. It doesn't work that way. But I've been careful here in LA and I trust Serenity explicitly but there are things I keep from her. Little things that aren't really important, but things anyway.

"That's really cool."

"I like to think so. I just hope that by accepting them I don't put you in danger."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You need my aura to heal yours. If I'm out of the country I won't be able to do that."

I felt my eyes widen slightly as I thought of that possibility. "Shit." I whispered.

I felt sympathy in her aura, but she kept it over mine a sort of extra protection while she sniffed the air suspiciously. "Do you smell that?"

I sniffed but all I could smell was the smog and the steam which rose from the grate in the middle of the road. I felt a tingle at the back of my neck, but when I turned around I saw nothing. Frowning I turned back to the crowd which had began to move slowly towards the door.

"Well do you?"

"Huh?" I questioned unintelligently like I often do.

"Do you smell that?"

"What?" I asked with a shake of my head while fiddling with my wrist bands. I felt out of place in the queue, but looking around I realized that I didn't look out of place. I was dressed like all the other twenty year olds here, so I guess my feeling of nervousness was for no real reason.

"Blood." She murmured.

I sniffed again. My senses aren't as good as Serenity's but just under the smog I could smell the coppery undertones of blood. "Mood enhancers." I informed her and then continued at her raise of a silver brow. "They add the scent to dry ice to make the place more atmospheric."

"Morbid." She replied with a grimace.

"What the club or me for knowing that?"

"Both." She shot back with a grin which prompted one of my own.

Just as we moved up to the bouncer a girl snagged Serenity's hand and clasped it in hers. "Oh my Gawd, you're Serene Gainsborough right?"

"Actually it's Ser-ren-it-tee." Reni corrected her instinctively while shooting me a 'what-the-heck' look over her shoulder when I snickered.

"Like, that's what I said." The girl said with an exaggerated roll of her lavender eyes.

I muffled a chuckle as Serenity smiled blandly at her. Really Serenity's great around her fans; but when they intrude on her private time with her friends or when they just invite themselves along with us she gets irritated.

"Great well do you want an autograph?"

Man, I was impressed; she really is a good actress. She seemed welcoming and civil, go Reni.

"Uh yeah sure. My friends will be so jealous. You're like their idol."

I blinked. Great, she sounds like a child, so what the hell is she doing at a club? I quelled the urge to just ask her age and then show her my badge. Sure I'm not an official police officer, but I do get to carry a badge. Means I can get on to a murder scene without having to wait for the tiring and also time wasting procedure of waiting for someone to clear me through.

Serenity just smiled and took out a pen. "Where do you want me to sign?"

I watched warily though slightly bemused –an expression I'd picked up from an old friend- as the girl raised her top. I could feel the humour mingled with horror in my friend's aura. The girl revealed a tattoo of a small bluebird just under the curve of her breasts. The tattoo reminded me of Serenity's and I found my self exchanging bewildered glances with her.

"Nice." It was all I could think of to say.

Serenity gaped at it then blinked out of her stupor. "Isn't it?"

"Will you sign just under the tat?"

"No problem." Quickly she scribbled her name over the girls tanned flesh and the girl grinned wildly before rushing off down the street.

I watched her leave with a frown. She shouldn't have been out on her own, it just wasn't safe, but glancing at my watch I figured she might be ok. It was well past sunset but no demon came out until after midnight. I don't know why but it seems to be the case, I'm never called out to work until after twelve, but I was hoping tonight I'd be left alone. I hadn't had a night off in ages, and I intended to enjoy it. If that made me selfish then so be it.

"Well shall we?" Serenity asked looping her arm through mine.

"We shall."

We both flashed a grin at the bouncer and we headed into the throbbing noise and the pulsing lights which swirled over the crush of bodies.


	3. lost and found

Chapter Three. Lost and Found.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Advent Children/FF7 nor do I own any of their circumstances should I choose to use them. I do however own Alena Maria Strife (even though I don't own her parents or her brother).

-------------

A photograph left by my feet - Reminds me of times once left behind - A distance, A well worn fact - These things left to past but I feel that - I've seen too many complications - Never going to waste my time - You might find out - Never will doubt - Harder to pretend

I wove my way though the crowd of people who were now swaying to the music. Up on stage a woman was murdering one of my favourite Lost Prophet songs and it took all of my will power to stop myself from storming up to the stage and dragging her off before placing her under arrest. No matter how satisfying it would be. Pity I didn't actually have any power over electricity, I could just cut the mike and she could sing her heart out and not put anyone in any physical danger, nor would she add to the noise pollution.

Tell me that it's worth fighting - Tell me that I don't hear - Tell me that I'm alive - And I don't need happiness

I'd lost Serenity somewhere about an hour ago. I'd gone to the washroom while she continued to dance her heart out with some red head. A small smile tugged the corner of my lips. Serenity has a very big thing for red heads; it's kind of amusing. It's like she zeros' in on them and they don't have a chance.

This station, So empty - Find safety in your broken heart - A steady smile a well worn frown - Time gets you down but I know that you - Seen too many complications - Never going to waste my time - You might find out - Never could doubt - Harder to pretend

I glowered as a hand fell on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, before turning to the owner of the hand. He was tall; but then again compared to my 5 foot height, everyone's tall. Even Serenity's half a foot taller than me. He gave me a rather too friendly look before I glared my best Ice Queen look complete with a flare of my aura and he frowned sensing something. Stepping back he regarded me warily until I turned away and blended into the crowd. He must have had a slight physic capability because he felt my flare of power. It's one of my best non-violent defenses against invitations I don't want. They mostly attribute the strange prickling feeling to my glare and they'll back off not liking the strange sensation. If they don't get the hint, then I usually resort to showing them my badge and if that doesn't work then I show them the my holster. They usually get the hint then and they'll give me a wide berth.

Tell me that it's worth fighting - Tell me that I don't hear - Tell me that I'm alive - And I don't need happiness,

I pushed my way through a group of people and headed up the stairs for an over view of the dance floor. Some where oblivious to the music and just swayed with their partners lost in each other; others were smashed on drugs and were too far gone to even hear the music; and others were just jumping and singing with the band. All the dark red booths along the wall were filled with couples making out and there were a few I'm sure could be hauled in for engaging in sexual acts in public. I rolled my eyes warily. The more time I spend with the cops, the more I start thinking like one, though technically I am one. I just don't get to have a rank and I don't have to report to cop central every morning. Oh joy!

You don't - You don't - Don't - Don't - Don't - Don't - You might find out - Never could to doubt - Harder to pretend

I scanned the crowd for the familiar silver flash ignoring the curious or leery looks I was receiving from the other occupants of the balcony. I needed a drink, I decided. Nothing alcoholic. Not after the last time. Alcohol and I don't mix well, in fact oil and water mixes better then alcohol and I. The first time I got drunk –which was also the last time- ended up with me sleeping with my cousin's lover. There is definitely a reason I don't get drunk, last time was painful enough to stop me from ever doing it again. I wandered over to the bar.

Tell me that it's worth fighting - Tell me that I don't hear - Tell me that - Tell me that's what it's that I feel

I'd just received my bitter lemon when I turned around and literally walked into Serenity. She reached out to steady me and grinned.

"This place is… wow!" she had to pitch her voice over the music to be heard but even if she didn't I'd know what she was talking about by the gestures.

"I didn't think wow was in your vocab." I replied sipping my drink; I didn't have to raise my voice since Reni's hearing was so much better than mine.

She grinned again and I led her away from the noise. The tingling started again on my neck. I cast a glance over my shoulder but saw nothing. Shrugging I stopped by a fountain which seemed to be spurting blood.

A permanent smile with a well worn frown - (tell me, tell me) - But I know you'll be gone when I walk on down - (tell me, tell me) - And I'm sick of the feeling that you're not around - (but I know) - Nobodies falling apart - (that I) - Don't need to know what you're thinking now - (don't care) - You don't - Don't - Don't - Don't,

"So what happened to your red head?"

"He had a girlfriend."

"Ooh. A possessive one?"

A smirk played on my friends lips. "A little too much for her own good."

No sleep - No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer - Won't stop - Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer - Sometimes I feel like going down I'm so disconnected - Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

"Come on, I love this song."

Tugging my hand Reni led me out on to the dance floor. I'd barely had time to leave my glass down on the table. Faces flashed past my vision and most seemed to be having a really good time. I guess my suspicions of this club were wrong; the name was just a gimmick as was the blood in the fountains. Actually the whole idea was pretty cool.

I've been watching I've been waiting - In the shadows for my time - I've been searching - I've been living - For tomorrows all my life

We began to dance to the chorus as the strobe lights swirled over us illuminating various faces for split seconds. A pair of hands slid round my waist drawing me unerringly close to a hard chest. I glanced down at them; they were large and tanned, with calluses. I rose to gaze at Serenity who raised a brow. With a slight smirk, I let my aura travel up his hands to play with the very vapid thin aura of his. He gasped and I watched with satisfaction as goose bumps rolled over his arms. I turned into him and smiled into his heavily lashed dark bottle green eyes. I called my power and felt the heat in my eyes. His eyes widened fractionally and I could see in my reflection, how my eyes glowed a bright icy blue and my skin seemed to have a white light hidden underneath it as though a candle had been lit inside me.

They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe - But I-I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave - Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder - Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

He pulled back and if I hadn't been expecting it I would have stumbled but instead I just grinned at him, absorbed my power back into my veins and feeling energized I began to wind my body to the music. I caught Reni's eye as she shook her head at what I'd just done. I technically shouldn't use my power to back people away from me, but I couldn't resist it.

I've been watching I've been waiting - In the shadows for my time - I've been searching I've been living - For tomorrows all my life

Serenity caught the eye of yet another red head and she moved off to him, running her hands though his hair and he molded her body against his. The body guards who'd found a booth were now watching her fixedly. The young actress had to be the worse person to be a body guard for; she really does just do things to piss them off. I chuckled and then decided that I needed to get some air.

Lately I've been walking-walking in circles – Watching-waiting for something - Feel me touch me heal me - Come take me higher

The music became dull as I walked down the corridor towards the washrooms. The walls were white and smooth. They reflected the light and sound which made the hall seemed cooler, or maybe that was because my cheeks were flushed from the stifling heat inside. I listened to my footsteps echoing down the corridor and reveled in the isolation. The buzz from using my magic had worn off, and now I was left feeling drained. Usually that never happened, but I was weak now. There are days I come home from work and just collapse from exhaustion. Wes thinks I may have some kind of anemia, and true there's very little iron in my blood but that's not the problem. With my aura being so full of holes my magic is working over time to sustain me and by doing that it's using up all my spare energy.

I've been watching I've been waiting - In the shadows for my time - I've been searching I've been living - For tomorrows all my life

I felt a wave of dizziness, and I placed a hand on the cool wall to steady myself. Dark pots danced on my vision while smaller dots swirled and spiraled creating little patterns which distorted my vision. The air seemed to be wavering as though there was a strong source of heat nearby, which there wasn't. My arm began to tremble from supporting my weight and before it gave way I managed to turn my back to the wall to lean on it. I wanted to clutch my head but I didn't have the energy to lift my arms so they dangled limply at my sides.

I've been watching - I've been waiting - I've been searching - I've been living - For tomorrows - In the shadows - In the shadows - I've been waiting

I just needed a few more minutes and then the dizziness would fade and I would be fine. This has happened loads of times to me; it's no big deal. Sometimes I'd just be sitting at my table eating breakfast resting my head on my fist and the next moment my arm would flop to the table and I'd end up face first in my cereal. I'm lucky I haven't drowned yet. Hence why I've stopped eating cereal, well that's one reason the other's that I don't like eating soggy food. My head began to spin lazily and my temples throbbed. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to concentrate on my surroundings. I couldn't faint, I wouldn't. I needed to find Miyami; obviously I'd worn myself out today. I just needed to go home.

Suddenly a light switched on inside me and I was roughly grabbed from behind and pulled back against someone. Gasping I spun round to face my abductor, already knowing who it was. I opened my eyes and when my vision cleared, I found myself staring into blistering red eyes. One thought flashed through my head: He found me.

"Mystel." was all I managed to whisper before he crushed his mouth to mine.


End file.
